Us against the world
by 1918Edwardlover
Summary: Edward is a vampire, and is awaiting his mate, there is a law in place that means that all vampires must mate with a witch, but will Bella come to the small town of Forks, or will her parents keep her away, from finding her one true love.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: It's been a while, and this idea has been stuck in my head for a few days and wanted to see how this goes, so please leave me a review and let me know, hopefully this will also help give me the motivation to finish my other stories. **

**Thanks a bunch **

#~#~#~#~#~

**EPOV**

Over the last 100 years the world has changed a lot, supernatural creatures are accepted on Earth, well at least for the most part, whether you guessed it or not, I'm a vampire, well one of the only young vampires left, there haven't been many births in the last 10 years, which is slowly becoming more and more worrying.

Once a vampire reaches the age of 21 they stop aging all together, there are a number of couples here that are happy mated, but it just kills me inside because I'm not even sure whether I will be able to find mine. My parents are trying to get me to keep hoping that one day she will come to me, but I have also seen the effects of a vampire never finding their mate or at least in the 3 year window before your 21st birthday.

My best friend James being the evidence, he reached his 21st birthday and because she never came to him, he walked into the sun; he couldn't bear to be alone so he died instead. I didn't want it to come to that for me, but I might not have a choice.

It was common law now that vampires were too mate with witches, it seemed that witches would receive a power from their mate, while vampires would finally have a companion as the witch would stop aging, therefore meaning that the vampire would never be alone again.

It seemed to be working so far, the problem was that not all witches were so accepting of the vampires, which meant that a large amount of them stayed away in other communities, trying to blend in with the humans, hoping that they would never have to mate with a vampire, the problem was that it was slowly becoming harder and harder to stay away. Once a witch or vampire reaches their 18th birthday, it's like you feel a pull inside you, like you are meant to be somewhere else, however the vampire can't leave the area to go and find their mate, there mate must come to them.

It had been known for the parents of the 18 year old witch to keep them away, unable to leave for whatever reason, resulting in some vampires never being able to meet their mate.

**BPOV**

I have been 18 for 2 months now, and I have been in hospital for just a little bit less, the doctors couldn't seem to figure out what was wrong, all the tests that they were running were clear, but this pain in my chest just wouldn't leave. I could see the worry in my parent's eyes, but my mother would act strange, almost like she knew something, like she was remembering something.

The doctors prescribed me some drugs to take and giving the use spill that if the symptoms continued, to come back. I already knew that I would be back within a week, because so far nothing had worked.

I had been spending most of my time lying in bed, because walking was becoming more and more painful. I could hear the whispers of my parents talking, whatever my mother was saying my dad didn't like the sound of it.

"Charlie you know what this means, she is going to want to leave soon, once she understands what these feelings mean." My mother whispered.

"Renee she doesn't have to know, with time these pains will go away" he replied.

"Charlie how long can you bear to watch your daughter in pain, if we…..maybe if she…."

"No Renee, I will not subject her too that life, we have proved that you don't have to mate with a vampire, maybe the same will happen for Bella" he answered.

"Charlie you know as well as I do, that this is definitely her body reacting because her mate is a vampire, and if we don't take her to Forks soon, who knows what could happen to her."

You could hear the defeat in my Fathers voice, "I guess we don't have a choice" he answered.

"What are we going to tell Bella" my mother asked.

"Just say that we are visiting relatives, she might enjoy the trip" he answered.

That was the last that I heard before the drugs finally kicked in and I was able to sleep without pain, well at least for a little while. What was so special about Forks that my parents had kept it from me, what was all this talk about vampires.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: So far the story seems to have been well received, so I decided that I could put up the next chapter. Hope you guys like it, so anyway here's the next chapter **

#~#~#~#~#~

**BPOV**

Waking up everything seemed so fuzzy, I wasn't really sure whether the conversation that my parents had, was a dream or reality. It was something that I was going to have to find out, mostly because I didn't want to move, I had made a life for myself here.

The next few hours seemed to become a blur, I took some of the pills when the pain became too much, and went downstairs to find that my parents were sitting in the kitchen looking at each other. It was in that moment that I knew that I had definitely heard their conversation, mostly by the look that my mother kept giving my Father. "What's going on?" I asked.

"Bella we have been contacted by some relatives that we have not seen in a number of years, we are going to go visit them in Forks for a while" My dad replied.

"Why so suddenly, you have never mentioned them before" I answered.

"Bella, we lost contact with them and because of the way that technology has moved on they were able to locate us, they want to catch up" My dad replied.

He must have seen that I was getting more annoyed; I could see that they were lying to me and they knew it. Did they really think that I was that stupid, that I would believe all of this?

By the looks of it Mum had already started packing some of our stuff away, "How long will we be gone?" I asked, knowing that they wouldn't really have an answer.

"Maybe 2 weeks, it depends because some job opportunities have become available in the area, and the pay is a lot better than what I am getting at the moment." He answered.

"Dad didn't you think to run this by me first, what if I don't want to move?" I replied.

"Bella I know that you haven't really had the chance to make many friends ever since you became ill, this would be a good start for all of us, you never know you might get better" Mum added.

"You say that like you know I will?" I yelled.

"Bella, I am not going to stand here and argue with you, we are going to see some relatives and we will make the decision while we are there."

Did they really think that I was going to accept that, that I would go quietly? I was going to make sure that this was hell for them, well close to it anyway. The days after had me packing my clothes and belongings into suitcases, it seemed they had already made the decision. The removal van had arrived to take all of our stuff, well most of it, some would have to stay with the house.

We were probably on the road for about 4 hours, I was more focused on my book I just wanted this too all be a dream that I would wake up from, but no matter how many times I pinched myself nothing seemed to change.

Seeing the sign for Forks only depressed me further, this is where everything begins. I looked out the window to see that there were a lot of pale people walking around, I had always thought that vampires couldn't go out into the sun, obviously that wasn't completely true.

I gasped when one of them looked at me and I saw that he had red eyes, they drink human blood. I couldn't help the fact that I moved as far away from the window as possible, but the guy just carried on like nothing happened. My dad must have heard my reaction because I could see that he had been watching my reaction, and whatever he saw, I could tell that he didn't seem over happy with it.

I knew that Forks was only small, but it was the fact that my dad was driving past everything, until I could see that we had pulled up onto a really long drive, this mansion of a house was in front of me, it was completely modern with a huge glass window on one side, it was beautiful. I got out of the car to get a better view as dad was helping mum out of the car, which was when I noticed that I wasn't feeling any pain, what did that mean? I would have to ask my parents later, maybe they would have the answer.

I let Dad and Mum walk in front of me, mostly because I was hoping that the relatives wouldn't be in. Then again I had a feeling that Dad would have contacted before we arrived. A Middle aged woman answered the door and seemed to have a motherly feel about her, she greeted mum and dad with open arms, I could see that she was looking for someone, until her eyes landed on me. "Welcome Bella, how are you?" she asked. She seemed to know me, how did she know me?

"Hello, I'm really sorry, but I don't know your name?" I replied.

I saw that she seemed to glare at Renee for half a second before she was looking back at me. "My dear my name is Esme Cullen, it is so lovely to finally meet you in person, I have heard so much about you" she replied.

She put her arm around me and walked me into the house; my parents were following closely behind almost like they were watching Esme's every move. She led me into the living room and encouraged me and my parents to sit down, what was going to happen. By the look in my parents eyes they weren't completely sure, did they actually know the Cullen's.

**EPOV**

Mum had said that we were having visitors over later, and knowing that Jasper was still struggling with his hunger, we knew that he would need to feed again before they arrived. I had decided that I would go with him, which my Mother completely agreed with. I did find it slightly strange, but decided not to question it.

Jasper and I wanted to find some drunks; they always left you with a slight buzz, as vampires couldn't actually get drunk.

Jasper had recently mated with a witch that lived locally Alice, she is extremely bubbly, and knows far too much about fashion, but she suits him.

Jasper made sure that he drank more than enough, more than likely to lower the chances of him accidently biting anyone. That's the problem when the vampire takes over, you can't really tell the difference between a witch and a vampire, other than if they are mated. This is because you can smell the vampires scent in their blood, which stops you from attacking them, well at least that's the theory.

Once Jasper had drunk enough we started to head back, hoping that nothing bad was going to happen, then again was I jinxing it, by thinking that. I would just have to hope that Alice would make sure that everything stayed under control, otherwise who knows what could happen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: The support that I have gotten from the story already is completely unreal, I hope that this chapter is good enough, I am trying to make the chapters longer, but then I want to also have them flow properly. So please any feedback is welcome either good or bad, and for the people that have taken the time to review you are trying amazing. I love you so much, so I send you guys a virtual hug and hope that you will stick with me on this journey.**

#~#~#~#~

**BPOV**

Esme was being an amazing host, she had more food laid out, then I had ever seen. Alice her daughter had come downstairs to greet us, and not long after their son Emmett with his Wife Rosalie also entered. They were all really lovely and polite, but it was almost like they were glaring at my parents, what didn't I know. "Charlie, Renee, may I speak to you a moment." Esme asked.

I could tell by her tone that it was something serious; I heard a car pull up as they were leaving the room. "That will be dad" Alice said, almost like she had heard my thoughts. She went running from the room to greet him.

I sat still not really knowing what to say "What do you think of Forks so far?" Emmett asked trying to make conversation. "It's different, it's very remote" I replied.

"Yeah you will get used to that" he answered. I couldn't understand what had caused my parents to move us, why so suddenly, by a slightly mumbling I could tell that it wasn't going so well in the kitchen, whatever my dad was saying Esme wasn't agreeing with it. Alice was dragging her dad into the living room as I was about to get up and find out what was going on. Almost as though she knew what I was going to do, and wanted to stop me. "Dad this is Bella Swan, mum told you that the Swan's were coming to visit" she said.

"Of course, I remember it is very nice to meet you, my other son, and son in law should be home soon"

I had a feeling it wasn't the conventional hanging out with friends; Carlisle must have heard the shouting because he was soon standing by Esme's side. I could see that she physically calmed when he wrapped his arm around her.

Rosalie must have been watching me "It's amazing the connection that they have, it's what I hope my relationship will grow to." She replied.

"What makes you so sure?" I asked.

"The sparks that I feel, the love in his eyes, the fact that he knows me better than anyone" she replied.

"Doesn't it scare you, make you angry that you didn't have a choice" I asked.

"Bella in normal situations do you actually get a choice, everything is down to fate, you end up with your better half" she answered.

My parents and Carlisle and Esme had re-entered the living room, however the tension had not left, if anything it seemed to have gotten worse.

I didn't really have the chance to ask what was going on, mostly because Alice seemed to freeze and stare into space. "Edward and Jasper will be home in about 10 minutes" she said to the room. Was this normal, everyone seemed to just go back to what they were doing, wasn't anyone other than me freaked out by what she just said. I could see that Esme was trying to get my attention; she must have wanted to talk about something. I got up and followed her as she was leading me into the passage.

"Are you ok Bella?" she asked.

If I was honestly I didn't really have a clue, my mind was really fuzzy, because of all these things that were finding out about. Alice must be able to see the future, and the fact that the vampires drink from humans; I'm not really sure how I feel about that.

"Esme, I'm really confused, I have a lot of questions and I don't really know where to start. I knew that vampires existed, but it's just the fact that they drink from humans, how can you be ok with that?" I asked.

"Bella, they don't kill humans and the humans consent to the vampires drinking from them, a human is never forced and a vampire will only drink a little from each human." She replied, she must have witnessed this first hand, or at least she sounded like she knew for certain.

"How can Alice see the future?" I asked.

"It was the power that she received once she consummated her bond with Jasper" she answered.

"Does that mean that if I mate with a vampire that I will see the future"

"No Bella, every witch gets a different power, which means that you won't get any idea what you will receive till you find your mate."

"What power did you receive?" I asked.

"I had always loved the garden, and now when I tend to it, I help to nurture them, well at least understanding plants and trees a little better." I could hear it in her voice, she loved her gift, it hadn't changed her, it helped her to develop and continue doing something that she loved.

Maybe there would still be hope for me, which was when I felt it, to be honest I don't really know what to compare it to, I felt this tugging and Esme must have seen the look on my face. "What do you feel Bella?" she asked.

"This strange fuzzy feeling, it's like something is pulling me to it, like I should be somewhere else."

That's when it hit me.

"No this can't be happening, I've only just arrived, I thought I would have more time." I couldn't stop the panic from coming into my voice, my mate was close it had to be Edward; he was the only vampire that I knew was unmated. I wanted to run to get away, this was too soon, I knew that I would have to mate with a vampire at some point, but the fact that I had only been here about an hour.

I could hear yelling coming from the living room, did that mean that Jasper and Edward were back. "I can sense her, where is she?" I heard a voice ask.

"Edward you have to give her time, she is really freaking out, if you go in there now she is going to run." I heard Alice say, hoping that he was going to listen to her, however by the tone of his voice, I had a feeling that he was going to do what he wanted.

I could tell that he was getting closer and my legs had already started moving, "Bella, please just give him a chance, having a mate isn't that bad." I could hear that Esme was trying to get me to hear reason, but I was too far gone. I was already out of the door before she could stop me, I wasn't sure whether Alice had seen what I was going to do, but I had a feeling that Edward wasn't going to let me run away.

My heart was racing, I just wanted to get away, my parents they did this; they knew that this would happened and they let it.

The tears seemed to flow freely I knew that I wouldn't have long before Edward got here, it was some weird connection that Edward and I now shared, that we would be able to sense each other. I started running again, but I could hear his footsteps behind me, I started to panic I knew that if I stopped he wouldn't ever let me go.

"Bella" I heard him call, that meant that he was getting closer, I tried to run faster, but I knew that he was definitely going to be able to catch up with me.

I ran back towards the house, hoping that I would be able to put a door between us, something that would keep him away. I got through the kitchen door and started for the stairs, but I was slowly getting more and more tired, I fell as I was running up the stairs, I cut my leg, but knew that I had to keep going. That's when I heard him he was right behind me, "Bella, please, it doesn't have to be like this" I could hear the pain in his voice, but the fact that, that I didn't have a choice, that my parents didn't tell me anything.

"Just leave me alone" I screamed as he tried to get a hold of me.

I came to a bedroom and closed the door in his face, I could hear him outside, I knew that he could easily break in. I just hoped that he would allow me the space, to think over what had happened, because this was definitely a lot, far more then I could ever imagine.

I had always known I was a witch, but the fact that I was meant to be with a vampire, that a vampire could be my soul mate. That my parents kept this all from me, until it almost killed me. I didn't even really understand what I was feeling, was this normal, is the vampire meant to be this, this compassionate, wanting such an intimate relationship. It was the questions that I couldn't ask, mostly because there was no one to answer them. Well I do and he's on the other side of the door.

I could tell that he was standing right against the door, mostly by the way that he was breathing.

I moved slightly and he must have sensed my movement, because I felt this spark between us, almost like we were attached by a string. I could tell that he was moving with me, and I will admit it broke my heart a little; he had done nothing wrong, he was acting this way because of the bond that we now shared, and I was treating him terribly. I opened the door and he just stood there watching me, I could see it in his eyes he wanted to be close to me, to have some sort of contact, but he must have felt my confusion because he stayed where he was. More than likely because the last time he had tried to approach me I had run from him.

"I'm sorry" I whispered, knowing that he would hear it.

"Bella I know that this is a lot to take in, but we are meant to be together, can't you feel the spark that we have between us, I promise that I will help you understand, no matter how long it takes." He replied.

This was the part that I didn't understand I had always thought that the vampire was always really possessive of their mate, and that they would force them to do whatever they wanted, but so far Edward seemed to be going against all that.

Or maybe I had been wrong about vampires all along.

I moved and opened the door and could see that he just stood and watched me, almost like he was trying to read what I was going to do next.

**EPOV**

When Bella ran from my instincts had already kicked in they wanted to be close to her, and the fact that she ran from me, the beast didn't like it.

I knew that I would have to control him, I wanted her to be by my side and I knew that letting the monster take over, was definitely not the best idea. I ran after her, hoping that she would let me talk to her, try and help her to explain. I knew that my parents were annoyed at Charlie and Renee for keeping so much from their daughter, it was definitely making the situation a whole lot worse, and I just hoped that Bella would at least give me 5 minutes to explain.

When she fell I could smell that she had hurt herself I wanted to look after her, to make sure that it had not done too much damage.

Getting the door closed in my face wasn't definitely not a highlight of the whole ordeal, but I knew that if I broke into the room, it was only going to make her feelings towards me that much worse. I stood touching the door, trying to be as close to her as I possibly could, it was killing me to have so much space between us, but I was trying to look at it from Bella's perspective. When she opened the door and I could finally look upon her, she was far more then I could ever imagine and she was entirely mine. I watched her not wanting to scare her again; I just hoped that she would give me the chance to prove that I could look after her, that I would never do anything to hurt her.

She moved and I moved slightly before stopping myself, I could feel the beast protesting he wanted to pull her close, she must have seen the moment, because I heard her take a breath. "Are you ok?" she asked. I could hear the genuine concern in her voice.

"Just give me a minute, please" I tried not to come across too harsh, I wanted her to know that I could control myself, even though it was proving to be far more difficult then I first fault.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" she asked.

I didn't know whether it was because of our bond, or whether she just wanted to know whether there was something that would make it easier. "Could you stand a little bit closer?" I asked. I wasn't sure whether she would, but I hoped that it would at least make the beast a little bit happier, well at least for now. She moved slightly, but I made sure to control my movements I wasn't sure how she would react if I touched her. I needed to make sure that everything was taken slowly, so that she would be able to adjust.

The closer that she got the more that our bond seemed to spark, I couldn't help the fact that I liked the feeling. It was something that I had craved for so long and I knew that I would never be able to go without it again.

I didn't take my eyes off of her the whole time, wanting to see what she was going to do next. I watched as she lifted one of her arms and rubbed it gently down my arm. The reaction that it caused, I tried to control the moan, but it must have slipped out slightly. She didn't react the way that I was expecting, I thought that she would have pulled away, but she just kept her hand where it was. "Did you feel that?" I asked. I wanted to see whether we felt things differently by being different species. When she shook her hand saying that she had, it was the fact that it was clearly showing that she was mine. I just hoped that she wouldn't always want to put distance between us, because I don't really know how much longer I would be able to control myself.

"Edward I can't promise that this is going to be easy, but I am willing to try, as long as you will have patience with me" she said.

"I will give you eternity, as long as you will try" I replied.

She smiled and I knew that I would spend my life getting her to do it again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: I honestly can't tell you guys how much I love you, and the fact that you all are taking the time to read this story. This story would not have gotten off the ground with you all, so please keep reviewing and letting me know how it's going so far. **

**Just thought you might want to know some of the songs that helped to inspire this chapter. **

**The scientist – **Coldplay

**Amazed **– Lonestar

**Need you now **– Lady Antebellum

**One step at a time – **Jordin Sparks

**Too little too late – **JoJo

**The last one relating to me personally, and it's just an amazing song to listen to **

**Until next time **

#~#~#~#~

**BPOV**

I could see that Edward was fighting against himself, he was trying not to move, but I did notice that as I opened the door I could see that his arms moved slightly. I didn't really have much of an understanding of the relationship between a witch and a vampire, but the fact that he wanted some sort of contact. I could see the pain in his eyes, and I was stopping him, he was respecting my space. I couldn't help the fact that it broke my heart; I wanted to make it easier for him, because I could see how much of a struggle it was in his eyes. I do have a lot of questions and the best person to ask would be Edward, if I didn't at least try, I had a feeling that he would never hurt me, well at least not intentionally.

When I touched his arm it was the spark, when it shot up my spine, it was such an amazing feeling. Even after it happened I didn't want to stop touching him, I wanted to feel it again.

When Edward asked whether I had felt that, it was the pure joy when he saw that I had, did that mean something, was that an important part of the bonding. There was a part of me that wanted it to be, it was going to take time, but I was going to give Edward the benefit of the doubt, because if I was honest with myself I wanted to get to know him.

He watched me as he took my hand, "Should we go downstairs and let the parents know that we are both ok, I know they were really worried when you ran away from me" he said. I could see that it still pained him; I hoped that one day I would be able to make it up to him.

As we both walked down the stairs hand in hand I could see that my dad had been pacing, I was still angry at them for keeping all of this from me, maybe the process would have been a bit smoother if I had really understood what the mating meant. I just didn't want to get into an argument straight away. I looked to Edward not really knowing what to do and thankfully he took the lead and led me towards the living room where most of his family and my Mother were. "Bella I am glad that you are ok, would you like me to look at your cut?" Carlisle asked. It was only in that second that I remembered I had cut myself while running up the stairs.

"It should be ok for now Carlisle, I was wondering whether I would be able to ask some questions though?" I asked.

"Of course Bella, why don't you and Edward make yourselves more comfortable and then you can ask away" he replied.

Edward walked towards a love seat and sat down, but he put some distance between us, I think he was still trying to be careful with the amount of contact that he had with me. I moved so that I was leaning against him, I wasn't really sure why I needed this comfort, but it just felt good to be close to him.

I heard a slight purr like sound escape his lips and I couldn't help the fact that it caused me to smile, which he seemed to like as well. It was definitely going to take some getting used to, but by the way that he was acting with me, I had a feeling that he was going to help me.

I'm not really sure how I expected my parents to react, but the fact that they were angry about Edward and I being soul mates, was definitely an understatement. My dad was going red in the face and yelling at Carlisle, I don't really know what my dad had expected, didn't he realise that this could happen. He was the one that had kept all of this from me, why was he acting like he cared.

Edward pulled me close, probably noticing that I was deep in thought "What are you thinking about, my love?" he asked.

I couldn't help it, I liked the fact that his words caused a reaction from me, it was the first time ever, that I could say I was buying into the romantic bullshit, which everyone had been trying to sell. If I'm honest I actually think that Edward and I could have a really good relationship together.

"I'm fine, just trying to process everything" I replied, looking up into his eyes and seeing that he had accepted my answer, well at least for now. "Bella I know that you have some questions, would you like to ask them" Carlisle asked, I could see that all of his family were looking at me, waiting for what I was going to say. I was trying to get my thoughts together, so that the questions I asked wouldn't sound stupid. "Carlisle the spark that I feel between Edward and I is that normal?"

I tried to hide myself feeling a little stupid, but Carlisle seemed to take everything in his stride. "Yes, Bella it is very normal to feel a spark with your mate, it comes in handy when judging how far away they are, however it also means that you are able to feel one another's feelings, as you may have noticed from Edward." I nodded my head remembering as I had sat down that Edward had pulled me close, senses that my feelings were all over the place. "Will it always be like that?" I asked.

"It is hard to tell Bella, mostly because some couples spark can actually become stronger, while others can change for example being more like a call to one another, rather than a spark, it can all depend on the couple." He replied.

I started to feel a little colder, I wasn't sure whether it was because a window was open in the house, or whether my temperature was just dropping, but Edward had already pulled me closer and grabbed a blanket from the back of the sofa to wrap around me. "Are you warmer, my love?" he asked. It was the amount of concern that I could see in his eyes, he really meant every word that he was saying. It was always something that I just thought existed within a book, not that it could happen in real life. That was when a thought came to mind, "Will Edward become possessive of me?" I asked.

I could see that Dad got angrier when I asked that question, did he know something. "Bella is likely that at certain times of the month, he will want to have you close to him. If he views anyone as a threat you, he could hurt them."

Emmett had starting laughing, "Carlisle let's not beat around the bush, Edward will basically want to get into her pants"

A blush came to my cheeks and I tried to hide my face in Edward's shirt, that was what my dad had got angry about. "I will not allow this to happen, Edward will not be having sex with my daughter." My dad yelled, I could see that he was getting more annoyed and it didn't seem to help Edward's emotions. "Charlie you can't stop them, you knew when you brought her back that it was likely that she would bond with a vampire, and the fact that she has now found her mate in Edward. If you try and take her away, he will kill you, and there is no way that I would stop him" Carlisle replied.

"How can you allow this to happen, my Daughter has only been legal a few months, she didn't even know much about vampires before today, she won't consent to this" Charlie shouted.

"Charlie it is Bella and Edward's decision, and Edward will not do anything to Bella that she doesn't want." I could feel that Edward's breathing was getting heavier and I knew that if I didn't do something soon, it was definitely not going to end well for my Father. I moved my arms so that I could pull his arms around me more, "Edward look at me?" I asked. I saw the emotion in his eyes change, "You need to breathe he is not going to take me away from you" I added.

I could see that he was slowly calming down and I noticed that Esme had been watching our interaction.

"Charlie, I think that you and Renee should go and get some rest, and come back tomorrow, once you have been able to clear your heads." It was in that moment that I realised she hadn't said anything about me going with them. So I could stay with Edward, I have to admit that just the thought of leaving his side caused pains to start in chest. Carlisle and Esme had walked my parents to the door and bid them goodnight. Once Carlisle and Esme came back into the room I could see that they had a more serious look on their faces. "Bella there is something else that you should know; there will be times when Edward could lose control of the beast inside him. Bella you should never fear him, he could never hurt you ever." Could this be one of those foreboding moments, or where they just making sure that I understood the type of relationship that I could have with Edward.

Everyone started to retire to their rooms, I knew that it would be only the witches that would sleep, and it was just sweet to know that you never parted from your mate.

Edward walked me up the stairs, showing me the different paintings that his parents had collected over the years. I was feeling closer to him, it was something I had never had before, and I don't think I ever wanted to let it go.

When he showed me his bedroom, it was so far beyond what I expected, I could see he had a love for music, I also noticed that there was a bed over by the window; it was so simple, yet modern. "Bella, I want you to know that I don't expect anything to happen tonight, we can take this slow"

It was the first time I could have a really good look at him, he was definitely a lot taller than me, but I liked that. He watched me as I looked at him, I don't really know how long I was doing it before he coughed. "I hope I'm not too much of a disappointment" he said.

"Edward, you are so far from it, it should me that says that, look at me?" I replied.

"I have you're a vision, far more than I ever deserve, I will spend forever proving that I'm worthy of you" he answered.

My eyes filled up, "Edward how can you think that you don't deserve me, there's nothing special about me. I've never excelled at anything and I'm definitely nowhere near being the most power witch in the world." The tears had started falling down my face and his hand was already there to catch them. "Please don't cry you are amazing, even in the little time that I have known you and I want to prove that to you. Bella we have been brought together for a reason, and one day we are going to find out what that reason is, I promise you that" he said.

He kissed my cheek, but it just wasn't enough for me, I wanted more contact it was almost like I craved it. I put my hands on either side of his face and our lips touched, the thing was it made the sparks build rather than go. I moaned as he pulled me closer, "Bella we should…." He went to pull away, but I pulled him back.

"Not yet a few more minutes"

I undid a few of his buttons on his shirt and heard him make a similar noise to earlier; I think that it meant he liked what I was doing. We walked backwards slightly and I felt myself land on the bed. "Bella if you don't want to continue we should stop, otherwise I don't know if I will be able to" I could hear that he was pleading with me, I knew that he meant every word, as much as I wanted to have sex with Edward, I knew that we still had a lot to talk about.

Whether he read it in my body language or just guessed it from the silence, Edward stopped but kept his arms around me, laying us both down more comfortably on the bed. "I can't explain the feelings that I have for you already, they are far more than I ever expected."

"Are you sure, you're going to be ok though, with waiting?" I asked. It didn't take him long to answer and he moved us so that he was looking me in the eyes. "Bella I will wait for however long you want to, I want this to feel right between us, and if you're not ready yet that's fine, we have forever" I smiled, I wasn't sure what my life was going to be like with Edward, but I knew that every day was going to be different, and maybe that is what I needed, because sticking to a routine had definitely not got me anywhere.

"Maybe I should go and get changed for bed" I said, starting to get up, I could tell that it was a struggle for him to let me go. "Promise you'll come back?" he asked.

"Always"

I walked over to a closet not really knowing what I was going to where, "Bella would you like one of my shirts" he asked.

"Would you mind?" I replied.

"Of course not, pick whichever one you like?"

Looking through his closet, I could tell that he had far too many, I chose one that was a deep blue. I went into the bathroom noticing that there was a spare toothbrush and washcloth. I wasn't sure whether to be worried that these were there, or whether it was normal, I would have to ask Edward when I got back to the room.

I wasn't in the bathroom more than five minutes, and I was soon back wrapped in Edward's arms, I have to admit it was definitely the best place to be.

He pulled the duvet over us, making sure that I was warm enough before I feel into a blissful sleep, awaiting what tomorrow would bring.

**EPOV **

When the sun started to come through the window, it was a sight that I hoped I would always be able to see, watching Bella as she moved and pulled herself closer to me, even in her sleep she wanted to be close to me. I knew that Bella still had a lot that she didn't understand, which hadn't been helped by her parents, but I hoped with time that she would feel comfortable enough to open up to me.

"Edward" I looked at Bella thinking that she was awake, but when I saw that her eyes were still closed, she talks in her sleep. It caused a strange reaction inside of me that she had said my name.

Mum was standing at the door, I'm not completely sure what she expected to be on the other side, but when I said that we were both dressed, but that Bella was still asleep. She opened the door and smiled, we talked at a level that wouldn't wake Bella. "Son I am glad that Bella and you are so happy, you just need to be patient with her, she will have a lot of questions." She said. I knew that she wanted to make sure that Bella was going to be comfortable with the situation, but also because her Father had put her in a similar situation.

Bella started to stir, so Esme made a quick exit, not wanting to startle her. "Morning my love" I said.

"Morning Edward" she smiled, stretching to try and wake herself up more, I found it really sweet when she scrunched up her face slightly and rubbed the sleepy dust from her eyes, is strange that I already feel like I'm falling for her.

"What's planned for today?" she asked.

"Is it bad that I just want to keep you all to myself" I replied. She had started to laugh and I really liked the sound. "Something funny Bella" I couldn't help myself, I started to tickle her and it only made her laugh harder. "Edward I give, I give" I stopped, but she pulled me back to her and kissed my lips. "I don't mind spending the day with just you, but you're going to have to share me sometime" she said.

"Never" I couldn't help the purr that left my lips, as I wrapped myself more possessively around her.

"If you seriously think that I would ever consider sharing you, I would dare you to test the theory and see what happens" I said jokingly.

"So it means no random flings with other guys then" she said, but I could tell that she was only mucking about. "There goes all my fun" she added. She moved from my arms and was walking backwards; she wanted to play a game. I got up and was staking her around the bedroom. "Bella I wouldn't anger the beast" I said.

"He wouldn't hurt me" she replied.

"You sound sure"

"Of course I am, because your mine" she answered.

I was in front of her within seconds; "Yes you are mine" we were kissing to the point that I had to pull away so that she could get some kind of air, even though I was just running kisses down her neck. "Your right Bella, the beast would never hurt you either"

"He listens to you" I added.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: By the sounds of it, you all seem to like the story so far I would like to address a review where the question was asked 'When Bella describes Esme as looking middle age. How is she not young since they stop aging when they find a mate?' (ellenswim), I'm hoping that this chapter is going to answer that question for you **

**So please continue to leave me a review it helps me to make sure that I'm not leaving anything out. **

**And **SapphireEyed-ValkyriePixie **made an amazing banner for one of my other stories 'Mine' it was actually a complete surprise and I love it, so yeah if you want take a look at it ** **or if you haven't read 'Mine' yet please take the time **

**So please keep reviewing and letting me know how I'm getting on 3**

**So till next time **

#~#~#~#~

**BPOV**

Edward had definitely been keeping me to himself and I had to admit it was helping with me getting to know him. He was telling me about the different genres of music that he had collected, and why he liked so more than others. It was the fact that at times he was just so care free, so young. He told me that he would age until he turned 21, and that I would stop aging then as well. He cares about what I have to say, and that was something I was definitely not used to. He made me laugh a lot and he seemed to like the sound. I could see Edward and I having a future, that it actually could be possible and not just something that is supposed to happen, but that Edward and I could actually love one another.

After about 2 weeks I knew that we needed to leave the living room, I had heard Alice outside our room quite a few times, however after about 5 minutes she would walk away annoyed, more than likely seeing that Edward had no intention of leaving the bedroom with me.

I grabbed one of Edward's jumpers that was far too big for me, but was so warm. I heard him purr when he saw what I had chosen to wear. "How do you manage to look better in my clothes?" he asked.

"I don't have a clue what you mean" I said as I walked towards the bathroom mirror to put my hair up in a loose bun. "My love, how can you not see how beautiful you are?"

"You think I'm beautiful" I said, I couldn't help the fact that I got choked up. He moved so that he could wrap his arms around me, "You're a goddess" he replied.

"You're just being biased, because you're my mate"

"I am being far from biased, Bella you are naturally beautiful, both inside and out"

He held me close, it could have been minutes or hours, but I just loved the feeling of our connection bouncing between us. "I hope this never fades" I said.

"What never fades?" he asked.

"The feeling of our bond jumping between us, the warm feeling that it leaves behind." I replied.

"That will never happen, my love?"

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I won't ever let it happen"

Once we finally got down stairs I could see that all of his family seemed really eager to talk to both Edward and I. "Bella and Edward have been bumping in the sheets, you've definitely had enough time to do it" My face had flushed as I tried to hide it in Edward's shirt, he kissed the top of my head as I heard Emmett's booming laugh. "Emmett it's not been like that we've been getting to know each other." Edward replied.

"Eddie, you can still get to know each other, you probably know her really well" he said as he winked at Edward. I could hear that Edward was getting slightly annoyed, more at the fact that I was still feeling really embarrassed by what Emmett was saying.

"That's enough Emmett" Edward said, but I could tell that he was slowly getting closer to rage.

"Jeez I was only joking, you are so grumpy recently, are you sure your period isn't due soon Eddie boy"

I couldn't help the fact that, that actually really made me giggle, which caused Edward to purr because of the noise. "You are so whipped man" Emmett added.

"And you're not"

"Well no….." Thump, "Rosie, you know I love you and the sex wow…."

"Don't try and kiss up now, we at least you are going to have to do better than that for me to forgive you." Rosalie replied, but I could see that Emmett had got a sparkle in his eyes, did he enjoy the fact that Rosalie had presented him with challenge. By the way that the rest of the family was acting, this seemed to happen a lot, so it didn't seem to be something to worry about.

I could see that Esme had been watching me a lot, whether she was watching the interaction that Edward and I were sharing, or she was just deep in thought, but something had brought her out of it. "Bella would you mind helping me in the kitchen" she asked.

I turned to see what Edward's reaction would be, the last thing that I wanted was to make him mad. However he seemed perfectly fine with it, I kissed his lips before I stood up to walk with his mother. As Esme was closing the kitchen door I could hear that Carlisle and Edward were talking to one another. "You and Bella seem to be getting on well?" he asked.

"Yes I think so, I just hope that I'm doing enough, I don't feel….."

"Bella what would you like for dinner this evening" Esme asked interrupting me, so that I didn't hear what Edward was going to say. It did make me wonder whether there was a reason why she did it, or just the fact that she had timed it badly.

"Bella I know that you must have many questions, it has been a busy few weeks, I just wondered whether you would feel more comfortable, asking me them without an audience" she replied.

I could tell that she was worried about me, more than likely because she wanted to make sure that I was ok with everything, that I knew what could happen in the future, would you feel more comfortable if I answered one of the questions that must be bugging you?" she asked.

"Have you wondered why, I look a little older than 21?" she asked.

It had crossed my mind, at the fact that we were all meant to stop aging at the age of 21, and it didn't seem strange that Esme looked a little bit older then Carlisle, but I didn't want to bring it up, encase Esme didn't want to tell me, I knew that it was her place to offer up the information if she wanted to.

"Bella the reason why I look so much older than 21 is because I was diagnosed with having accelerated aging, which basically means that some of the tissue or organs within my body had started to age prematurely, it was actually how I found Carlisle. He was interning at my local hospital at the time and once he set his eyes on me, well as you can see he never let me go." As she was finishing, I could see that she was looking through the slight gap that had been left, where the kitchen door hadn't closed completely, she looked over to Carlisle and it was almost like you could feel the spark that went between them.

This was what I was hoping for in the future, to have the connection that Carlisle and Esme have, that craving of always wanting to be close.

"What has you thinking so hard?" Esme added.

"What if I'm not enough?" I asked.

"Bella how could you think that, you would not have developed a connection with Edward if you weren't his soul mate, but he does, he hasn't….." I couldn't help the fact that I was embarrassed this was his mother and I had almost said that he hadn't had sex with me yet. "Bella does he knows your feelings about this?" she asked.

My face had really heated she did understand what I was talking about. "Esme how am I supposed to bring it up, it's not really normal conversation and I don't want to make him feel pressured into doing it." I replied.

"Bella, you have to realise that Edward is making sure that you are comfortable with everything, which is why he is taking everything so slowly. You are setting the pace, so give him hints, let him understand that you are ready for the next step, trust me if he is anything like Carlisle he will be more than willing." She answered.

As much as it was a really awkward topic to be talking about, she did have a point, Edward had always been really careful with me. A plan was starting to develop, but I knew that I was going to need Alice's help to get it done. I just had to hope that Edward was going to be ok with it all, because I don't know if I would be able to handle rejection.

**EPOV**

The fact that my relationship with Bella was developing was giving me hope, we didn't have the best start, but so far it seemed to be going well. However I couldn't help the fact that doubts were still clouding my head, I was worried that Bella was too good for me, however can I be so lucky, to have an angel as a mate. I had always felt that my soul was doomed and the fact that I had done far too much bad in my past to deserve her. I wasn't even sure if she knew what I did when I was 13, but I knew at some point it was going to have to come up.

I just hoped that it wasn't going to change Bella's feelings for me, because if it did I knew that it was going to kill me.

But even then if she wanted to go I would let her, once she knows what I did, she won't want to see me again. However Carlisle seems to think that it won't matter, that Bella's feelings will never change. "Son you have to understand, once you form the bond nothing will take her away from you."

"Dad, once she knows what I did, the fact that I kept it from her, she won't see me the same, even if I died because of the pain I wouldn't make her stay with me" I replied.

"Edward you are thinking the worst, who says that she has too know, there were only a few people involved and I highly doubt that they would come into contact with Bella there won't be a problem."

"Are you listening to yourself, I'm not going to keep this from Bella, I'm going to tell her the truth and hope that she doesn't judge me, that's all I can hope for" I answered.

I had a feeling that no matter what I said to my Father he was never going to listen, I just had to hope that I was making the right decision; otherwise I would have to start planning my own funeral.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: I have recently joined twitter so if you want a better idea of when I am going to be updating stories please add me on twitter 1918Edwardlover. I would like to say such a huge thank you to those of you who have followed this story from the beginning, and taken the time to review. It seems to be going well so far. **

**So anyway on with the story **

#~#~#~#~

**EPOV**

**(When Edward was 13)**

_I had always struggled with controlling my blood thirst, Carlisle and Esme had tried to be patient with me, but every time that I slipped up I could see in their eyes that they were worried that I would never gain control over it. Yes we are allowed to drink from humans, however it is frowned upon to actually kill them. _

_However I had managed to break that rule. _

_My family had left for a camping trip and I had decided that I would just stay behind, I didn't want to be around them, mostly because they were being so lovely dovey, and it was just annoying me because I was still alone. My Mum and Dad seemed to understand, so they all packed up and left for a few days. _

_I seemed fine for the first day and a half I would just sit around the house watching films or catching up with homework. The nights I had always found where good when I wanted to play music, it seemed the only time that I could truly clear my head of all thoughts and just get away for a while. Looking out into the forest gave me time to really think about what my future could hold, what my soul mate could be like, however I knew that I still had many years before I would be likely to come into contact with her. I would just have to find a way of getting through it till then. _

_I went to stand up and became very dizzy, something was wrong; I could feel that the beast was trying to take control. He must have won because all I seemed to get where images, it seemed more like a slideshow of what was happening, I found myself in the main part of Forks and I was just walking around, I would see some of the humans and lure them away into the alleys. _

_It was only when I woke in the morning did I realise the damage that I caused and the amount of humans that I had killed. _

_I had killed people's Mothers, and sisters, aunts and uncles, and I refused to live with myself. I tried to kill myself in so many different ways, but because I'm a vampire not one of them worked, which only seemed to make me angrier, I left a note for Carlisle and Esme, mostly because I couldn't bear to face them, to have to see the amount of disappointment in their eyes. I also knew that the Volturi were going to hear about it, and I really wanted to make sure that they wouldn't harm my family. _

**(Present day Edward)**

Even looking back at what I had done still upset me, I wasn't sure how I was going to tell Bella. Or even whether she would still have feelings for me afterwards, I just knew that she needed to know and then she could make her mind up on how she felt about me, the memories had plagued me for so long and I had a feeling that Bella would notice when the memories would come flooding back.

If I wanted any chance of being with her, I would have to tell her soon, otherwise I knew that the longer that I kept it to myself, the more that she could hate me.

Bella had been spending the day with my Mother and Rosalie, she seemed to be getting along with them really well; however I had a feeling that she still wasn't completely sure how to take Rosalie. Rosalie was always very protective of her family; I just hoped that with time Bella would realise that from the moment that I set eyes on her she became part of our family. Rosalie seemed to be in a deep conversation with her looking over some of the new styles that had come out onto the run way, I hear by Bella's short answers that she didn't really know much about fashion, but she seemed to enjoy the amount of passion that Rosalie had for it, it almost rivalled her passion for cars.

Watching Bella the way that she interacted with some of my family, I hoped that she was starting to feel more comfortable around them, or that she enjoyed spending time with them. Even though I would follow her if she didn't, she really is my reason for being.

**BPOV**

It had been about a week now and Edward was really acting strange, he was always lost in his thoughts and when I asked him about it he was always brushing it off as nothing, but I could see it in his eyes. Something was bothering him, something that he felt he had to keep from me. I had taken on board the advice that Esme had told me about dropping hints to Edward that I was ready. I did want to be with him and the fact that he was holding himself back for me, he was waiting for me to make the next move, it was the sweetest thing that anyone had ever done for me. I wasn't sure how I was going to get him to understand I was ready as I knew that I was going to struggle to say it, maybe I would have to find a way of showing it.

Alice may have seen something, or she just had the feeling that I wanted help, well whatever the reason she was standing in front of me within seconds. "Bella do you have any ideas about what you want to do?" she asked.

She must have seen that I was completely clueless, "Please help me?" I asked.

"I think we need to go shopping" was her only reply and she started pulling me out of the bedroom. "Alice you know that Edward isn't just going to let me go shopping, he will want to come with us, there no way I could face him if we…."

"If you what, love" he had to choose this moment to come and find me.

"Nothing Edward, Alice was just saying about going shopping and whether I wanted to go with her." I replied.

"You've been stuck indoors for 2 weeks Bella, you should go out and have fun" his response had surprised me, I didn't expect him to be ok with me going out without him. "Don't you want to come with me?" I asked.

"As much as it pains me to let you go, I know that you will be careful, all I ask is that you return to me in the same condition that you leave in."

I couldn't help the fact that I really wanted to kiss him, "Thank you" I smiled as he wrapped his arms around me, "If this is the response that I get for letting you go shopping with Alice, I might have to let you go more often" he replied. I couldn't help the fact that it made me smile, I just hoped that we would be able to part, because the last thing I ever wanted to do was cause Edward any sort of pain.

Alice had coughed which must have meant that I had gotten lost in Edward's eyes, which also meant that she had probably been talking to me and I hadn't heard a word. "Bella we should really be going, we have a lot of shopping to do and only a few hours to do it in" with that she was moving around my bedroom making sure that she picked up a jacket and bag for me.

"Come back to me in one piece, Love"

"I promise" I replied. However it didn't feel right it wasn't enough for me, I went running back to him and pulled him in for a kiss. He groaned which made me smile, I was having an effect on him, and as much as he dazzled me I could get a reaction out of him. "You make it seem like you won't see each other for days, it will only be a few hours tops" Alice said. I could see that she was getting slightly annoyed at the fact that we hadn't even left the house yet, and we couldn't seem to keep our hands off each other.

After a little more cuddling and kisses we finally decided that it was time to leave. I'm not going to say that it was easy, mostly because it broke my heart as he stood watching the car drive down towards the main road, I had a feeling that he wouldn't move from that spot till I got back.

"Is he going to be ok?" I asked.

"There are a few possibilities of different things happening, but I can't be certain which one will."

"You will tell me if you see anything through" I replied.

"Of course, otherwise it will only make the process more difficult on him, because he will come find you if he thinks you are in any sort of danger."

"It's still strange for me that we know what the other is feeling, but I think I'm getting there will understanding it, it does come in handy when Edward's emotions are getting out of control, because I can get an idea of what could have caused it, it helps when calming him down."

I could see that I was slowly losing Alice to the large amount of stores that were now at her disposal. I had a really that we would be leaving with far more than a few sexy night dresses and some underwear. I had a feeling that she would want to replace my whole wardrobe and I definitely didn't have the money for that.

"Alice please keep in mind that I don't have thousands of pounds to spend, so maybe if we decide on a few items….."

She was already speaking over me before I could finish my rant "Bella do you seriously think that Edward would let you come shopping with me, and not give me one of his credit cards." She replied.

"Alice it's not right for him to pay for clothes that I want to buy, he shouldn't have to do that"

I knew that Alice was going to fight me on this, and I also knew that you should never bet against Alice. "Bella you have to understand, Edward wants to provide for you, the Cullen's have massive amounts of money that just sit in the bank and get interest, and Edward buying you clothes honestly wouldn't even make a dent"

I could see Alice's point, but it was still the fact that I didn't feel completely comfortable with this. "I don't know Alice, maybe this wasn't such a good idea"

Before I really had much time to think Alice had Edward on the phone "Love, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Alice wants me to get a whole wardrobe of clothes, but I don't have the amount of money for all that"

Edward didn't even really take much time to pause "Love of course you do, what's mine is yours"

"Edward we're not married yet, that doesn't apply"

"Well you've thought about us getting married it's close enough, Bella please just enjoy yourself and buy some new clothes, if it will make you feel better pick some things up for me as well, just please don't worry about the price of things, I have far too much money that doesn't get used, I want to spoil you" I could hear it in his voice he meant every word, and I knew that I wouldn't be able to fight him on this. If I went home with nothing I had a feeling that Edward was going to be upset, and that was definitely the last thing that I ever wanted to do to him. It was bad enough that I had to live with the fact that I had a run away from him; I didn't want to add to that.

Some new clothes wouldn't hurt, because of how cold the weather got in Forks, I knew that I would definitely benefit from some warmer clothes; I just hoped that I would be able to stop Alice before she started to go overboard.

Alice had me in the fitting room and she was bring me piles of clothes to try on, the shopping assistants would just stand and watch her, knowing that if they tried to stop her they would be losing huge amounts of money. I wasn't sure how they knew that Alice had money, but I could see their eyes light up as we walked into each shop. That's when I felt it, Edward was feeling extremely possessive. I couldn't tell what had brought it on, and that was when I could see that Alice was having a vision, I was by her side making it look like she was talking to me, so that the shopping assistants wouldn't think it was strange.

Once she came out of it, I could see that it wasn't looking good "What happened?" I asked.

"It seems that you and Edward can't be apart for more than about 2 hours, he is on his way here now, because you weren't answering your phone"

I could tell that he wasn't made; he just wanted to make sure that I was ok. When I finally saw him I could see that he physically relaxed and it helped me when he wrapped his arms around me. "Feeling better?" I asked.

"Much, I'm not sure what brought that on, I just knew that I needed to make sure that nothing had happened to you."

"I'm so sorry that I didn't answer my phone, I couldn't hear it over the music in the store"

"It's fine, my Love, have you gotten everything that you needed?" he asked.

I could see that he wanted to know whether I had brought anything, when I pointed out that most of the bags were mine, he was really pleased. I had managed to pick up a few shirts and jumpers that I thought would look good on him, I just hoped that he would like them.

"Bella there is one more shop that we need to go in" Alice said, I tried not to blush, but it was too late and I could tell that Edward had seen my reaction. "And what shop would that be love" he knew and he wanted me to say it.

"I need some new underwear"

"Do you want my help?" I could see that his eyes had lit up, maybe this could be fun.

"Ok, you pick out any lingerie that you like the look of and I will try it on."

Alice seemed to disappear was this part of her plan, or was she just giving Edward and I some much needed time alone together, whatever the reason I just knew that I wanted to be really close to Edward and never leave his side.


End file.
